


Only with You

by alex_skye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Falling In Love, I keep describing Kasamatu's eye color as gray-blue when they're technically blue haha, Kasamatsu needs more attention, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, Kise Ryouta-centric, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, idiot in love, in which Kise realizes he fell in love with Kasamtasu, oh well, tbh some of us are in love with Kasamatsu too, with aomine who else??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: Kise Ryouta seems to have it all.A great family.A nice house.A successful modeling career.A handsome face.Girls falling at his feet.And an unbelievable talent for basketball.But, he’s never really known love. At one time, he thought he was in love, but got burned badly.So, he stopped caring for it. Only flirted to keep up his image.He didn’t really care about the girls that constantly wanted his attention anyways. He simply went through the motions every day, smiling as always.Despite his friendly grin, he feels nothing. Just emptiness.Until he meets a certain someone that changes everything.Finally, Kise begins to feel something.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, more like Kise falling for Kasamatsu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Only with You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own KnB! Everything belongs to its original creators!
> 
> **The conversation between Kise and Kasmatsu when they first met is directly from the anime (Episode 59- Don't Underestimate Me!!). It starts from "I'm first-year Kise Ryouta" to "You got a problem with that?". This is the moment that caused me to ship Kise with Kasmatsu (I mean AoKise is so angsty sometimes). 
> 
> I love their bond as captain-ace with the team and it plays very well with their senior-junior relationship in school. Their dynamic is phenomenal and they really trust each other too. I feel like Kise can be his true self around Kasamtasu and be vulnerable with him. Kise also brings out Kasamtasu's gentle, youthful side sometimes and Kasamatsu helps him mature while keeping him grounded when he needs it. 
> 
> I kind of felt that the relationship between Aomine and Kise is a bit toxic sometimes. Aomine doesn't take Kise seriously sometimes or underestimates him, despite the fact that he seems to know that Kise idolizes him. Kise was trapped in that moment of never feeling good enough to be on Aomine's level or be taken seriously by him, so I think Kasamtasu is someone that builds back his confidence while keeping him in line.
> 
> So, all in all, I feel like the ship between KiKasa is really amazing. 
> 
> Also, I wrote a companion piece to Tempest: 23 Degrees called Honor (Kasamtasu POV before they got married) where Kasamatsu was the one that had feelings first. Here I switched it to Kise being the one that fell in love first and discovering his feelings. So, I wanted you all to have two different perspectives of these two characters.
> 
> **BTW, I don't remember if Kise uses senpai with his teammates (in this version he uses -san with everyone except Kasamatsu), so I apologize if he does use that honorific with the others as well.

* * *

On the outside, Kise Ryouta seems to have it all.

  * A great family



His father is a well-off businessman, and his mom is a loving housewife who continually volunteers for community events. He has two gorgeous older sisters who adore him as well. They sort of babied him in his childhood years since he's the only boy in the family. While his sisters took on their father's features, he's the only one that took after his mom's more exotic looks. Kise got along well with his family, and the five of them love each other deeply too. 

  * A nice house



His father was doing great at his job, and his mother was apparently from a well-off family. His sisters would bring some money into the house from their modeling days, which caused him to enter that world. 

  * A successful modeling career



Again, mostly due to his sisters introducing him to his current work and somehow becoming rather popular. With his copycat ability, he can mimic some famous actors' expressions and poses as well. It's also useful for picking up English since all he does is copy what was said from an American TV show or movie. 

  * A handsome face



Kise is thankful to his mother for being eternally beautiful, even in her 50s. His father was quite handsome as well. It seems like everyone in the Kise family was just blessed with excellent genes.

  * Girls falling at his feet



Mostly due to his modeling career, good looks, his height, and sunny smiles.

  * And an unbelievable talent for basketball.



He never realized his copycat skill could reach sports and never really deemed himself the athletic type. He got into basketball in his second year in middle school, and he wishes that he was introduced to it a lot sooner since he grew to truly enjoy it. 

But, he's never really known, love. At one time, he thought he was in love but got burned badly. Nowadays, he cringes thinking about that time when he got severely hurt by someone he really liked. He never looked back at that moment. Kise made a vow to himself. To never let himself feel that way again. To never let himself be vulnerable with another person. If he fell in love and became vulnerable, he'll just get hurt all over again. 

So, he stopped caring for love. Only flirted to keep up his image. Plastic smiles, batting his golden eyes. Flashing pearly whites. Blowing kisses and saying cheesy lines from rom-com. Making himself appear as the perfect boyfriend even though he's single. 

He didn't really care about the girls that always wanted his attention anyway. He simply went through the motions every day, smiling as always. Day after day, it was the same thing. 

Despite his friendly grin, he feels nothing. Just emptiness. 

Total emptiness. 

Everything seemed like he was simply going through the motions. Repeating his daily routine over and over again.

It's all the same.

Always the same. 

He sighs. 

Once again. Kise wakes up in the morning. Take a quick shower, brush his teeth, fix his hair, change into his uniform, grab his bag, eat breakfast, and go to school. After school, he walks to the gym to change into his practice clothes and do basic drills. Work on some of his skills, take a shower and change then go home. Then do it all over again. 

It's all the same.

Always the same. 

* * *

_"Line up, freshmen!" a loud booming voice echoed across the large gymnasium._

Kise remembers that day all too well. 

Standing tall and proud, hands on his hips was the current captain of Kise's brand new team. He was shorter than Kise, but there was something about him that made his presence truly stand out compared to everyone else in the room. Typical white sneakers scratched up from use. Large, flowy shorts and t-shirt combination. Compression knee socks wrapped around his calves. The captain's mouth furrowed in a deep scowl. Face staring straight at the incoming freshmen. Bushy dark eyebrows set in a seemingly angry expression. What made him noticeable to Kise was his clear, gray-blue eyes shining brightly.

Kise did not necessarily care about this new captain of his. To him, this is just some upperclassman that's just going to leave anyway when he graduates. All he cared about was to play basketball and go up against a certain _someone_ to finally beat him. He's from the Generation of Miracles! The six basketball prodigies that took names and crushed foes from their skills. As long as he kept decent grades, Kise was assured by the coach that he'll get a spot on the team. Once he joins, the captain will see how amazing he is and happily make him the ace. When Kise becomes the ace, he'll build up his skills to defeat _him_. 

At least, that _was_ the plan. 

* * *

_"I'm first-year Kise Ryouta. I play basketball for fun, and I'm great at karaoke. Wait, I mean the other way around. I'm from Teiko, and I'll play any position. I'll have to miss a lot of practice since I model, but I look forward to being on the team." Kise flourishes with his introduction when asked his name._

_He smiles proudly, hoping that the team would feel impressed by him and that he was a member of the Generation of Miracles._

_"Shut up. I asked for your name, school, and position. Just give me the answers I asked for, you flashy moron!" The captain yells out as he kicks Kise directly into his face._

_In pain, Kise shouts, "Ow!"_

_Still in shock that he got kicked while holding the side of his face, Kise looks at the captain, "This is no way to treat the promising rookie you scouted!"_

_Gray-blue eyes lock in on him, "I don't care! First-years shouldn't talk back to their seniors!"_

_"I don't like that kind of rigid thinking." He states as he stands up to his full height, "You think being a few years older makes you more important than me? Besides, I'm probably better at basketball." Kise mockingly utters while looking directly at his senior's face._

_"I am more important." The captain simply tells him._

_"What?"_

_"Regardless of your skill, this is the Kaijo High basketball team. It's not because I'm older._ _The second-and-third years have all worked hard for this team longer than you. I'm telling you to respect that. I don't care if you're one of the Generation of Miracles. Now you're Kise Ryouta, Kaijo first-year. And I'm the captain, Kasamtasu Yukio."_

_Kise stays stunned as he gazes into those steely gray-blue irises gleam with pride and confidence with the light of the sunset peeking through the windows of the gym._

_"You got a problem with that?"_

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio took his breath away at that moment.

And moments after that. 

Sure, he screamed at Kise and whooped his ass into next Sunday, but Kise didn't care. He just wanted to be recognized by him. That was how it all began at first.

Kise simply wanted Kasamatsu to fall for his charms and let him do whatever he wanted. That quickly earned him a dropkick to his back, along with being told to run ten laps. After losing to Kuroko and his new partner, Kasamatsu looked at him with passionate determination while telling him to add 'revenge' to his vocabulary, making him start changing his mind about his senior. At first, he didn't take the whole seniority thing seriously. If he used senpai, it had a mocking and somewhat sarcastic undertone to it. He never had used it with genuine respect before.

Until Kasamatsu.

He was always different. 

Kise calls the second and third-years by the -san honorific, but Kasamtasu was the only one he calls senpai. It just holds more meaning like that. Kasmastu was more than just a senior to him. More than only a captain. He was an exception that Kise never realized he had wanted until they met. As time passes, he saw sides of Kasamatsu that he had never seen before. His pride as captain and in the team. His spirit to carry the team to victory. His unrelenting desire to protect the team and care for them. The way he is willing to shoulder their burdens and provide excellent advice. 

Kasamatu's tenacity to push through when the going gets tough. The way he doesn't mind disciplining Kise. His leadership abilities. The overflowing charisma seeping into his aura when he walks on to the court. The way he moves powerfully across the shiny floor with a basketball in hand. The occasional time when he offered his shoulder for Kise to cry on. The way his voice softens to comfort him over a loss.

His gentle smile gets Kise's heart racing.

And mostly, those gray-blue eyes looking at Kise as a person. Not as a former member of the Generation of Miracles. Not as a handsome face. 

A person.

It didn't take long for Kise to fall deeply in love. 

And he fell hard. 

But.

He was scared.

No terrified.

The last time he cared for someone, he got severely burned. At this point, he's mostly over it. But, it doesn't stop the painful memories from resurfacing sometimes. 

When one of his teammates' sprints from one end of the court to the other. 

When someone swiftly moves past the defense.

When he hears the familiar sound of a basketball hitting the ground.

And especially...

That very moment when someone seems to fly into the air, spreading wings as they land a fantastic dunk. 

In those moments, it's like he's back in middle school all over again.

Watching _him_ in starstruck awe. 

He goes back to that time when everything appeared to be bursting with excitement. A time that almost became a distant memory. 

It all began the moment when he stepped into the Teiko gymnasium for the first time, to see that moment when _he_ slammed a dunk. 

_He_ was so beautiful. 

And Kise fell stupidly, idiotically in love. 

Then got hurt. 

Which made him vow to himself to never feel that way again.

Until...

* * *

"Aominecchi..." Golden eyes widen as he stares at the person before him. 

"Kise." Was all Aomine Daiki said to him.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Skipping practice, but I heard we're gonna play you guys soon," Aomine tells him earnestly.

Kise was in shock that he even bothered coming to his school to tell him that, "Okay...but why are you telling me?"

Furrowed brows and a snarl, "Dumbass, I'm telling you, so you get prepared to give me the best damn game of your life. I won't forgive you if you slack off on me!"

"I won't," he states with conviction, "I'm going to work extremely hard to beat you, Aominecchi!"

"Heh...I hope to see you step up your game when I see you next time on the court." Aomine's lips curl into a confident smirk. 

"You too as well. Prepare yourself because I won't back down easily!" Kise gazes straight into his blue eyes.

"I don't expect you to." Was all he says before he leaves. 

"Was that Aomine Daiki?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"S-Senpai!" Kise turns to see Kasamatsu standing there, preparing to leave for the day.

His captain raises an eyebrow, "So...was that him?"

He slumps his shoulders, "Yeah...he told me that Touou is going to play against us soon."

"Oh, right. I meant to tell the team that, but I didn't get the chance since practice got canceled today."

"I see..." Kise trails off, not really knowing what to feel.

"Hey, since we're kind of having a rest day. Wanna get something to eat? It's my treat." Kasamatsu flashes him a toothy grin with eyes glittering with playfulness, not knowing it's giving Kise a heart attack at how sexy that looked. 

"Uh...sure!"

And there they were, sitting across from each other in a quiet booth at a small ramen shop waiting for the food. 

Kasamatsu calmly sipping on his drink while Kise is trying to keep himself from becoming a hot mess at the implication of how it kind of seems like they're on a date. 

Kise can practically _feel_ red creeping up his cheeks at that thought.

"Hey." His senior disrupts his mindset.

"Y-Yes, Senpai?" 

"You've been a little weird since Aomine came to school. So, what's the story? I mean...if you're not comfortable with sharing it with me now, that's okay. But I'll have you know that it's my job not only as your captain, but also your senpai to take care of our ace. I just don't want you to feel like you alone are carrying a burden; let us as your team help you lift that weight too."

"Senpai..." Kise looks at him; he feels like crying because Kasamatsu is so sweet to him and the least he could do is try to open up about his story about Aomine. 

"About Aominecchi...I-I...I was...in love with him. When I first saw him, he was so amazing. It was like he flew through the air as he dunked the ball into the hoop. My eyes were glued to him since that day. That moment kept replaying itself in my mind, and I thought, _I wanna play with him._ I admired him at first, you know? We played together and hung out a lot. We practiced together and climbed to the top. I soon started becoming more attracted to him as time went on. Eventually, I fell in love with him." Tears started welling up in his golden eyes. 

"I had planned on confessing after we won this crucial match...but then...when I did...he broke my heart and rejected me so coldly. He told me that I will never be Kurokocchi. I...had a tough time after that. Aominecchi changed soon after that. It was becoming tenser as the pressure to win fell on us. We clashed and fought. We argued; we did whatever we wanted as long as we won. We...became monsters. Everyone hated us so much to the point that they wouldn't want to play practice matches against us. It just became us against the world. It was so lonely...I _hated_ every second of it. I was kind of _glad_ that we didn't go to the same high school together. It would've been true hell for me." He pauses to take a deep breath.

And continues, "But because of that time...us Miracles didn't learn how to love properly. We didn't learn what real teamwork or actual respect meant. As long as we got along okay and won, nothing else mattered. None of us mattered. Also, I wasn't like the others. I was the weakest of them all. I hated knowing that. My confidence in my own abilities went down. That plus the constant pressure on us to be winners, the intense training, and being rejected by the guy I liked was too much. So...I'm glad I came to Kaijo. I don't regret coming to this school at all, Senpai!"

Kasamatsu listened to his story without disrupting him once. He leaned in close to catch every word he said and paid attention. He kept a serious expression the entire time. It made Kise happy to see his senior listen to him. It gave him more confidence to confide in the captain because he knows that Kasamatsu will try his best to provide him with the best possible advice to help him out and support him through his troubles even if he doesn't completely understand them. Because he likes Kasamatsu, he _trusts_ him.

"Kise..." He breaks off the silence. 

"Y-Yes, Senpai?" Kise pinkening from his senpai's intense stare, making him feel extremely shy under his gray-blue gaze.

"I'm sorry you went through all that. It sounded like Hell. I can't believe you managed to get out of that okay. _I_ would've been messed up if I went through something like that." Kasamastu tells him bluntly.

"Senpai...what are you saying?"

He stirs his straw in his cup, "What I'm saying is that it's admirable to go through those types of hardships and managed to become stronger out of it. It took time, but you're away from all of that, you hear me? You will _never_ have to experience that again, you got it?" Kise nods slowly, "Good. I hope you know that I will do everything I can as your captain and senpai to help you with your troubles and struggles. You have a whole _team_ behind your back, ready to catch you when you fall and pick you up again as many times as we need to. As our ace, you lead our team to victory. But we make sure that our ace is taken care of, you understand, freshman?" Kasamatsu firmly bellows out with his gray-blue eyes locking on to Kise's eyes.

Kise's heart flutters with joy from hearing that, "T-Thank you, Senpai...you don't know how much that means to me."

"Idiot. That's what senpais’ do. They look after their juniors. No matter how childish or bratty they are." His captain boyishly smiles with mischief dancing in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Senpai," Kise says earnestly with flushed cheeks and love pouring through his heart. 

One day he'll confess.

Someday, he'll be able to look at Kasamatsu in the eye and tell him how he feels.

For now, he doesn't mind waiting for that right moment to confess.

Sitting in a cramped booth, laughing over steaming ramen is enough to make him content.

As he meekly smiles with a pink face while Kasamastu pats his head, he could only think about one thing.

_"I think I'll be alright with Senpai by my side."_

* * *

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to Honor (companion piece to Tempest: 23 Degrees)- https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763168


End file.
